


无解

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 脏





	

那不是一个可以被忘记的夜晚。

香精，唾液，钻戒，酒瓶，震耳欲聋的音乐，烧上天的火焰，什么东西都有了，插入碎冰的锥子捅穿了玻璃圆桌，色彩缤纷的水果糖沫飞溅而出就像一把炸裂的破彩带礼炮。

俗人狂呼过瘾，大笑着被同行者推入泳池，激起一片熙攘叫喊。亨利揉着被暴力摘下婚戒的手指，躲过了袭击而来的身影。乱七八糟的派对，醉醺醺的蠢材抱成一团，毫无顾忌地展示低俗，密闭的空间充斥的浑浊空气蒸晕了他们的脑子，但亨利没有，尾随者也没有。

杰森像匹饿狼，带着浅不可见的笑意抛着抢来的钻戒，没有人能撼动他的思想抑或左右他的欲望，只是一分神的事，价值连城的闪亮宝贝掉进了水中，沉沉砸进，连一丝水花都不吝给。

“男孩，看来你已经没办法证明你有主了。”

狂妄，狠戾。砂石磨砺过的嗓音低悠传来，震荡鼓膜令他浑身颤栗。他不该咬唇的，这太愚蠢。杰森盯着他闪耀水光的软唇，吹了个口哨，就如同将富家小姐堵在巷子深处的痞子，那只曾经揉得亨利浑身无力的大手捞过了他的窄腰，膝盖一顶，分开了他的双腿。亨利惊叫出声，软在了男人怀里。

“为什么躲？”

杰森炽热的身躯和呼吸裹得亨利全身发麻，他想逃，却被杰森胯下的硬物隔着裤子猛顶了下敏感的会阴。

“我们什么事没做过？”

不合时宜的求欢信号。

谁会像面前这个男人这样，狂热地觊觎和追求友人的妻子，他一定是疯过了头，爱错了人。亨利想回避他的吻，可那条湿软淫邪的东西就这样舔上了他的脖颈，滑上了他的脸庞，就像自家的大狗那样热情地舔舐他的脸蛋。

亨利红透了脸，脚步虚浮。他背着丈夫偷情，享受出轨的快感，悖德的痛苦在击垮他内心的同时点燃了更嚣张的欲火。

上帝啊，他在心中哀鸣。谁能提醒杰森，提醒这个没有醉却不去临幸自己真正妻子的男人，停下这该死的一切。

杰森向来是无惧的。他拨开亨利的领口，将唇覆在涨红的乳晕上，粗糙大舌用力一舔，刮得奶孔又疼又麻。亨利哆嗦着呻吟出声，看着胸前的男人如吸奶的婴孩般不停咂吮，唤醒了他停奶多月的乳腺，乳尖潺潺渗液，奶白染上了男人的唇舌和胡茬，视觉的冲击让亨利羞耻得全身发抖。

英国男人的挣扎更加激烈了，胸部被玩弄，上半身暴露在空气之中，而他完全不需要再为荒唐的派对增加什么颜色了，他要逃跑，逃开很可能找过来的杰森的新娘，逃开眨着呆滞双眼朝他们傻笑的纵欲宾客，更要逃开杰森莫玛给他准备的糖果屋和大阴茎。

亨利吞咽了一下，违心地说他什么都不想要，尤其在这个时间点上。这多可笑，一开始是谁寂寞难耐婚后出轨，找上了性欲亢进又勇猛温柔的夏威夷男子，甚至心怀侥幸地走进了他的婚礼。

怎么会这样不知廉耻。淫贱如此，还诱人深爱。

亨利是想要的，他比谁都清楚。杰森的粗喘和充满占有欲的凶狠凝视令亨利头晕目眩，只想当场光着屁股跪下，用脸蛋蹭着男人的裤裆乞求粗暴的疼爱。他的腰快被杰森掐断，淫穴痒得不能再痒，而本呼唤他名字的声音又仿佛近在咫尺。

他们究竟想怎么样，杰森也好，本也罢，一个是戴上婚戒的当晚就出轨的情人，一个是给另一半戴上婚戒就对他呼之即来挥之即去的丈夫。

你们都糟糕透顶。亨利低喃着，他的眼睛被泪水浸得失焦，杰森笑着吮掉那晶莹的水珠。

“你才是最糟糕的。”

杰森说着，在吵闹拥挤的人群中摸进了亨利的裤子，抠起了肉臀中的那一汪水穴。

“什么婚姻都阻挡不了的亨利卡维尔。”

end


End file.
